Electronic devices can include any suitable number of electronic components within an enclosure. In some examples, the electronic components can reside within an opening of an enclosure such that a portion of the electronic component is inside the enclosure and a portion of the electronic component is exposed to the exterior of the enclosure. In some examples, the electronic components can include compact disc read only memory (CD-ROM) drives, hard drives, and the like. To prevent electromagnetic interference from propagating outside of the enclosure, gaskets can be placed in openings between the electronic components and a chassis of the enclosure.